Souharu Drabble(Spanish Version)
by bms408
Summary: Sousuke pierde una apuesta y tiene que pagar el precio


_Nota del autor: Por la traducción LaBandida. Gracias. (No hablo español)_

"Estas jodiendome". Sousuke exclamó.

"Tu perdiste la apuesta. Ahora te toca pagar el precio."

Sousuke cubrió su cara con sus brazos para esconder sus mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza. Él estaba tendido de espaldas en la cama de Haru ya que dos dedos eran introducidos dentro y fuera de su agujero dilatado. Él nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero lo que le hacían se sentía bien. Él nunca ni en un millón de años pensó que podría terminar teniendo sexo con Nanase y menos pensó en ser ukeado por este. ' _Esto es completamente degradante'_. Se dijo así mismo.

Haru estaba tornándose impaciente y decidió acelerar las cosas introduciendo un tercer dedo. Haru se sintió complacido cuando escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Sousuke. Justo como él pensó Sousuke estaba tomando el tercer dedo muy bien, él introdujo los dedos tan profundo como pudo. Entonces procedió la búsqueda de ese pequeño punto de conexiones nerviosas que haría que Sousuke gritara su nombre, sin embargo después de varios intentos fallidos concluyó que él no podría alcanzarlo solo usando sus dedos. Despacio sacó los dedos fuera produciendo un quejido resignado y decepcionado en la boca de Sousuke quien se mantuvo en calma. Haru tomó el lubricante y empezó a masturbar su verga.

"Esto es ir demasiado lejos Nanase". Sousuke intentó negarse.

"No". Haru le replicó en un tono seco. "Si ya empezamos lo justo es terminar".

Haru tomó las piernas de Sousuke las puso sobre sus hombros. Alineó su cuerpo con el trasero de Sousuke y empezó lentamente a introducirse dentro de él. Nanase obtuvo un quejido agudo de la garganta de Sousuke. Decidió ir lento y tomarse su tiempo en el camino dentro de Sousuke, incluso permitió que este se adaptara a la verga en su interior. Una vez que Haru estuvo totalmente incrustado en Sousuke empezó sus embestidas a un ritmo lento.

La cara de Sousuke se tiñó de rojo pues él estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no dejar que le escapase sonido alguno, quizás así podría salvar algo de su dignidad. Sin embargo cuando Haru empezó a acelerar su ritmo Sousuke no pudo protegerse más. La velocidad que Haru tenía era proporcional a los gemidos que Sousuke hacía. El trató de esconder sus gemidos entre sus manos, sus brazos, las almohadas, cualquier cosa que el tuviera al alcance. Odiaba que Haru estuviera ganando. Pero no fue hasta que el golpe en la próstata de Sousuke le regalo a Haru justo lo que él quería escuchar.

"Ahh… ¡Haaaaruka!" Gimió Sousuke.

Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Sousuke llevó a que Haru se tornara salvaje. Nanase empezó a cogerse a Sousuke tan fuerte como pudo, convirtiendo a Sousuke en un desastre de lloriqueos y gemidos. Nanase se saboreó los sonidos deliciosos que salían de la garganta de Sousuke. Cuando Sousuke alcanzó el orgasmo violento se estrechó vigorosamente sobre Haru, prácticamente lo estaba exprimiendo. Ese espasmo llevó a Haru a su límite haciendolo perder todo el control hasta llevarlo a su lechoso orgasmo.

Después de llegar a la orgásmica cima, Haru salió de Sousuke y colapsó sobre la cama a lado de este. Los dos solo estuvieron recostados juntos al son del calor, en medio de un desastre de semen intentando recuperar sus respiraciones.

Luego de unos minutos Sousuke rompió el silencio. "No se lo digas a nadie". Le dijo a Haru y este asintió en respuesta.

XXXXX

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Rin exclamó. "Makoto y yo no estamos saliendo".

"Pero Nanase dijo que Tachibana le confesó eso". Sousuke trató de explicar, luego lanzó una mirada mortal contra Haru que estaba al lado de Makoto.

"¡Haru-chan! ¿Por qué le dijiste algo así a Yamazaki-kun?" Makoto preguntó a su mejor amigo. Makoto tenía la cara entre roja y rosa por la vergüenza.

Haru solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta. No fue hasta que Rin y Makoto dejaron de prestarle atención a Haru que este le dio a Yamazaki una sonrisa de lado, la cual solo ocasiono que la furia de Sousuke ardiera más.


End file.
